Of Sylvan Descent
by zh1r0n287
Summary: Zhiron Thorne was a young wizard girl raised on Privet Drive. Good friends with Harry Potter, she supported him through Hogwarts until the very end. This is her side of the epic journey.
1. HP & TPS - Part 1

I walked down Privet Drive in the bright daylight. I knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive and it was answered by Petunia Dursley.

"Good morning, Mrs Dursley!" I greeted in fake cheer.

"Morning, Zhiron!" She answered, smiling.

"May I come in?" Petunia nodded and I stepped in, wiping my feet on the doormat, "It's Dudley's birthday today isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Zhiron. You know, Dudley likes you quite a lot."

I stopped and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. I did not like Dudley one bit. In fact, I didn't really like any of the Dursleys; the only one I liked in this household was Harry Potter. He seemed to be the least hateful of the bunch, hard to believe he was related to them, really.

I went through into the kitchen and was greeted by Vernon Dursley.

"Morning, Zhiron!"

"Morning, Mr Dursley!" I waved.

I heard Dudley pounding down on the stairs, shouting "Wake up, Cousin! We're going to the zoo!" before he kicked Harry's door shut and ran into the kitchen.

"Morning, Dudley." I greeted, less cheery and smile faltering in his presence.

"H-Hi, Zhiron." He fiddled with his fingers as I laughed quietly at his nervousness.

I went down the corridor and helped Harry out of his cupboard, leading him to the kitchen where Vernon and Petunia were being proud of Dudley on his eleventh birthday.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked, about the presents.

"Thirty-six, I counted them myself." Vernon answered.

"Thirty-six!? But last year I got thirty-seven!" Dudley yelled, the spoiled-

"Y-Yes well, some are quite a lot bigger than last year."

"I don't care how big they are!"

"Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?" Petunia reassured. "You can come too, Zhiron. Maybe you'll keep Harry in check for us."

"Of course, Mrs Dursley."

"You can call me Petunia, Zhiron."

"As you wish, M- Petunia."

* * *

We were now at the zoo, with us looking at a boa constictor.

"Make it move." Dudley ordered.

Vernon knocked on the glass, "Move."

"Move!" Dudley knocked harder, slamming the glass violently.

"He's asleep." Me and Harry responded, me being quieter.

"He's boring." Dudley then went off to look at another animal.

Harry then apologized to the snake for Dudley's behavior, the snake responding to him.

"Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley ran over and knocked Harry over to the ground, sticking his hands to the glass like a gecko.

Harry glared at Dudley and the glass suddenly disappeared. Dudley fell into the enclosure while the snake slithered out.

"…Anytime." Harry said to the snake, while it said no words.

Everyone soon screamed at the snake, which was making its merry way down the corridor at this time. Dudley then found that the glass to the enclosure has been returned and he was trapped.

Vernon and Petunia soon started screaming for the safety of their "little boy" while Harry was grinning and giggling. I stood and was somewhat concerned for the safety of Dudley, although I utterly despised the whole family.

Save for Harry, of course.

I went home soon after. I heard Harry got locked in the closet under the stairs as punishment. I went into the kitchen and saw my mother crying.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

"Zhiron watch out!" She called out.

She was too late, a man rushed out of hiding and grabbed me.

"Let go, creep!" I screamed.

"Oh my, aren't you a pretty one…" He purred, "We're going to have so much fun…"

I screamed and thrashed about, tears threatening to fall, when suddenly all the plants on the windowsill wrapped around him. The vines crushed his wind pipe as he was hoisted up into the air, hung dangling with no support. His life had certainly ended.

I fell to the ground and rushed to my mother.

"Mother! Mother, are you alright?"

"I…I'm not your mother."

"B-But, if you're not my mother…then who is?"

"Her name is…" She coughed, "is… Jacinda. She…is….a…" But she did not finish, eyes closing as her breathing ceased.

"No… don't leave me!" I stood up shakily, sobbing. I screamed. It pierced through the air, nothing else coursing through the home but the body being escorted from the home.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I packed up my belongings from upstairs into a suitcase and walked out of the house.

* * *

I came to the door of the Dursleys and was just about to knock, an old man wearing a purple cloak and matching pointed hat came up to me.

"Miss Zhiron Thorne?" I nodded, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? What is-"

He held up a hand to stop me, "Miss Thorne, come with me." He held out his hand for me to take.

"W-Why?"

"I realize you have now home now. Your adoptive mother has died and your wizard father is nowhere near."

_Wizard?_ As much as I was unwilling to believe such things like witches and wizards, I shakily took Dumbledore's hand and he led me down the street. He might even be bonkers, but I feel safe around him...

"Professor?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know my true mother?"

"Ah yes, Jacinda is a good friend of mine. The kindest and most intelligent Sylvan I have known."

"Sylvan?" I asked.

"Spirits of nature."

"I'm half plant…?" I asked, voice trailing in disbelief. _Not true_, my mind screamed.

"Yes, it is true, I will explain during the school year."

I was simply quiet for the rest of the walk, stopping as we reached a man on a bike who appeared to be half giant.

"Hagrid, please take Zhiron to Diagon Alley with Harry Potter when he accepts his letter."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore sir."

Dumbledore released my hand and walked away, leaving me with Hagrid.

"So, you're 'alf Sylvan?" He asked me as he helped me into the side car.

"Apparently. At least it explains my connection to plants."

"Well, I'm 'alf giant, meself. So you're not the only 'alf breed." He smiled at me.

I felt reassured and smiled back, "Thanks, Hagrid."

We then flew off, waiting for the time to take Harry to Diagon Alley.


	2. HP & TPS - Part 2

After a few days, Harry had not opened his letters. Emphasis on LETTERS. We've sent numerous owls to deliver the letters, yet none have been either: One, opened; two, received; or three, the Dursleys had tried all they can to stop Harry from getting the letter.

My money's on three.

Anyways, I and Hagrid got on the flying bike from a few days ago. We headed towards Rock Island and saw a rickety wooden house on the slab of stone in the rough sea.

"Are you sure Harry's here, Hagrid?"

"Knowing the Dursleys, they've probably taken 'im away from their home."

I nodded as it just hit midnight (on my watch); Hagrid started ramming his shoulder into the door. The wood splintered and cracked before it was knocked clean off its hinges. Me and Hagrid both stepped in, me being hidden by Hagrid's looming height.

"Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid apologized and pulled the door back up to the doorframe.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon, obviously, demanded.

Hagrid made his way over to Vernon and grabbed the shotgun barrel.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." He bent the barrel upwards and the gun fired, splintering the ceiling.

"Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!" Hagrid said, looking at Dudley.

"Hagrid," I came out from behind him, "That's not Harry."

Harry then came out from behind the fireplace, "I-I am."

"Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Baked it meself. Words and all."

Hagrid passed Harry a box containing the birthday cake, reading: "Happee Birthdae Harry." I smiled. In the few days I knew him, Hagrid was not a very good speller.

"It's not every day that your young man turns eleven, now is it?" Hagrid continued.

Hagrid then sat down on the couch, taking out his pink umbrella and fired a couple of magical bursts into the fireplace. A fire burst out and I shied away from the intense heat. I never did like fire, and the recent revelation made it all the more worse.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Harry asked Hagrid as he put the cake down.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no."

"No?"

"Hagrid, he doesn't know anything, he's been living with muggles." I explained, but Hagrid carried on.

"Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?" Harry asked.

"You're a wizard, Harry." I replied in place of Hagrid.

Harry went wide-eyed, "I-I'm a what?"

"A wizard. And a thumpin' good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little." Hagrid explained.

"No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry." I rolled my eyes at his denial. He knows he can do stuff and so did I.

"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

Harry's face softened before Hagrid handed him the letter we had been sending him all the time. Harry opened it and broke the seal.

"Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"He'll not be going!" Vernon cut in, "We swore when we took him in we'd put an end to this rubbish!"

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?" Harry asked, shocked at his aunt and uncle.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A _freak_! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... _abnormal_. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you." Petunia ranted.

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

My jaw dropped as Hagrid exclaimed, "A car crash!? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?! It's an outrage!"

"It's a scandal!" I added.

"He'll not be going!" Vernon argued. My anger started escalating and I was afraid of losing my patience all too soon.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?" Hagrid argued back.

"Muggles?" Harry asked.

"Non magical people, Harry." I explained for him.

"This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid continued.

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Vernon exclaimed.

I fully blew my top and growled deeply to the point of scaring them.

Hagrid whipped out his umbrella and pointed it at Vernon, "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of us."

I and Hagrid then noticed Dudley eating Harry's cake. Hagrid used a spell and a pig tail showed up on Dudley's behind. Dudley, Vernon and Petunia all screamed as me and Harry laughed.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic."

Me and Harry nodded before saying, "Okay."

I then looked at my watch, widened my eyes and showed Hagrid.

"Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?"

Harry looked back then followed us, starting his journey to become a great wizard.


	3. HP & TPS - Part 3

Me, Harry, and Hagrid were walking down London while Harry and I read through our equipment lists.

"All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat or a toad." Harry read aloud, "Can we find all this in London?"

"If you know where to go." Hagrid simply replied while I grinned at Harry, who looked really confused.

"You'll see, Harry." I told him.

We walked into the building, which had a sign hanging which read "The Leaky Cauldron."

Once we got inside, Hagrid was greeted by the barkeep.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?"

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and Zhiron 'ere buy their school supplies."

"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter." Tom breathed, in awe of Harry's presence.

Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron went silent and turned to Harry who was wide eyed.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back." A man said while shaking Harry's hand.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." A woman introduced herself while shaking his hand also.

We walked past the crowd and saw a man with a purple turban.

"Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you."

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there." Hagrid spoke, "Harry, Zhiron, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry said, putting out his hand.

Quirrell simply held his hands clasped near his chest, "F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter?" He laughed nervously as I looked at him curiously; he did not seem himself. Not that I knew him before, but he gives off the feel of a troubled man.

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy." Hagrid cut the conversation.

"Goodbye." Harry bid while I waved, still unsure of our professor.

* * *

We walked outside to a back room winery, facing a brick wall.

"See, Harry, you're famous!" Hagrid exclaimed while I smiled.

"But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?" Harry asked.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry." Hagrid then got out his pink umbrella and tapped a few bricks in a clockwise motion.

The bricks then started shifting, rolling out to reveal a busy street filled with many witches and wizards.

"Welcome, Harry, Zhiron, to Diagon Alley."

Me and Harry both stared in wonder at this marvelous place. All the life I have lived so far, I had never seen anything so incredible; and I'm sure Harry had not either. We followed Hagrid as we passed by shops and various people.

"Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing yer wizardry." Hagrid pointed out the shops while Harry looked around still.

"But, Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money." Harry asked.

"Nor I." I agreed.

"Well there's your money, you two. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts."

When we entered the rather wonky building, we saw a shiny aisle which we strolled down. I noticed little creatures working around us. I knew what they were from my mythical research back at school: Goblins.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?" Harry asked.

"They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me." Harry walked towards Hagrid while I simply walked in the same area, fascinated by the Goblins working with large of amounts of money.

Hagrid cleared his throat as we approached a tall counter with a goblin wearing glasses, writing something with his quill.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Zhiron Thorne wish to make a withdrawal."

The goblin looks up and leans over the counter, looking down at me and Harry.

"And do Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Zhiron Thorne have their keys?" The goblin asked, showing us his sharp teeth as he spoke.

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got them here somewhere." Hagrid dug through his robes, before producing two keys, "Ah. Here are the little devils. Oh, and there's something else as well." Hagrid then produced an envelope from his robes, tied in string, "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." He handed the envelope over to the goblin, who inspected and read the writing on it.

"Very well."

* * *

We raced down caverns underground with a goblin with us. We came to a halt next to a vault.

"Vault 687." The goblin announced, getting out of the cart, "Lamp, please." Hagrid passed him the lamp as we got out, "Key, please." Hagrid gave him the key and the goblin walked up to the vault.

Upon opening the vault, it was filled almost to the top with gleaming and glittering coins. Me and Harry looked astounded and amazed at the riches.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja?" Hagrid asked Harry, leaving me slightly jealous of him.

* * *

"Vault 630."

"This is your vault, Zhiron." Hagrid explained.

The goblin got handed my key and he opened my vault, revealing shining silver coins along with a small box. I stored some of the coins in my bag and took the box, mentally noting to open it later.

"So, where to next?"

* * *

"Vault 713."

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell you, Harry. Hogwarts business. Very Secret."

Harry turned to me and I shook my head, "Even I don't know this Harry, it's best to keep our noses out of trouble."

"Stand back." The goblin slid his finger down the door and the lock mechanism clanked, revealing a single white package in the spacious area.

Hagrid scooped it up and shoved it in his jacket.

"Best not mention this to anyone, Harry. You neither, Zhiron."

We both simply nodded before following him out of the caverns.


End file.
